Forum:Quests' categories
Kaseijin 18:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I lack rights to move and delete categories, which I'm organizing. Kaseijin 23:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) This issue still needs to be addressed... Zoycite 09:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) please provide me with a list of what categories you need/want moved and deleted on my talk page. i am really sick right now and should not be at the computer Kaseijin 15:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be better if you so I could delete them myself. Category:Monster data, Category:Jona's Quests, Category:Bleakwoods Quests, Category:Arena Quests. Get well soon! Zoycite 17:23, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I see those pages as valid categories, as they are pertinent to someone that might want to know about the origins of a specific item. Monster_data maybe a bit sketchy, but with the quests it is important for quests to be tagged with multiple categories so that they are findable when someone is looking at a particular section on the wiki. Categories themselves are not pages that are normally deleted or moved around they are generated automatically by the category links on a particular wiki article. A lot of templates that are used include category tags automatically to make browsing by categories possible. I do not think the category page literally needs to be deleted. Kaseijin 19:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I moved information from Category:Monster data to Bellroot Map (that still needs work) and there are categories named Category:Jona's quests, Category:Bleakwoods quests and Category:Arena quests, which have releveant articles. We don't have a decided naming convention, and as all those randomly capitalized letters don't make any difference with redirects to articles, categories can't handle them. It's nothing urgent, I'll look for pages/redirects for deletion when i have some time. Zoycite 04:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I think the better course of action would be to actually tag the pages appropriately, since the Enchanted Challenge Quest, for instance, someone might want to know the originating NPC or chain. Both tags Quests and Jonas Quests. Also Shikaakwa Quests would be an appropriate tag for this that particular quest. Since the article is a quest, its related to Jonas and Shikaakwa. If a category isn't useful the best thing to do is use the what links here feature and remove the mis-links. There is a lot of minor stuff to do regarding category linking, but it is a very minor issue and something to be done on a rainy day. As long as all quests are tagged with quest (which they should be via template), then at least they have one category where they are findable. Quests not belonging to the Quest category are the quests we need to focus on fixing since they are likely not using the template. Kaseijin 18:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Since NPCs don't move between areas I think that it would be better to categorize quests by where one have to go to complete them, not where you get them. That would lead to Category:Multiple area quests (for 3+ areas), unless someone has a better idea for a name. I can cut off those categories form both ends, but if someone puts a page in it, there will be a blue link with a reasonable name, so there are big chances that no one will notice that something is wrong. If a category/article isn't useful, the best thing to do is deleting it.